Yullen Suffle!
by bloodytears87
Summary: Rules: 1: Pick a pairing you like. 2: Turn your music on shuffle. 3: Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4: Do ten of these then post away! Yullen Kanda/Allen


**Shuffle challenge**

**Rules: 1: Pick a pairing you like. 2: Turn your music on shuffle. 3: Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4: Do ten of these then post away**

**Pairing: Kanda/Allen**

* * *

><p><strong>Song One (Lips of an Angel by Hinder)<strong>

Allen picked up his phone after the third ring. "Hey?" he asked.

"Allen…" came the deep baritone on the other end.

"Kanda…" Allen realized. "Why are you calling me so late?" The cursed teen was unsure, they had broken up a few months back.

"I… needed to hear… your voice," came the hesitant admission.

"Kanda," Allen said softly, regret lacing his voice. "Lavi's in the next room."

"Dose he know you're talking to me?" Kanda asked. "Will it start a fight?"

"No, I don't think he has a clue," the white haired exorcist said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Allen," the samurai told him before the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Two (Who Needs Pictures by Brad Paisly)<strong>

Kanda sat in his room. It felt so empty without Allen there to chase away the silence. With a sigh he slammed his fist down on his best side table, knocking it over. Out of the small drawer an old camera fell out.

He remembered it well. Allen had insisted in taking numerous pictures of them in all the places they had missions, when their was down time afterwards. Kanda picked it up gingerly. They had never gotten it developed. He thought that maybe he would do it now, but what for? He didn't need pictures to remember the past.

He could never forget Allen's smile when he stood by the samurai or how he lit up with excitement after seeing a new sight or trying a new food. No who needed pictures with a memory like Kanda's he could see it all just fine. With a heavy sigh Kanda placed the old camera back in the drawer.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Three (Bubbly by Colbie Caillat)<strong>

Allen laid awake next to Kanda who was still sound asleep. The look of calm and peace of the older teen's face sent a pleasant feeling threw hit body that started from his toes. The cold man made him smile even if he couldn't understand it. Outside the rain was pouring down and lightening was flashing but he felt safe next to Kanda. Smiling Allen reached out to brush a stand of hair out of his lovers face.

"What are doing short stack?" the older teen asked, voice heavy with sleep still.

"Nothing," Allen told him with a smile.

"Go back to sleep… Allen" Kanda said pulling him close. Nodding Allen snuggled into his lovers warm chest. Kanda pulled the blanket over him, tucking him and making him feel like a small child, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Four (Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade)<strong>

Kanda sat in the chair across from the bed where Allen was laying silently. He couldn't help but think that the best thing about that night was that they weren't fighting. It seemed that's all they did lately. Kanda knew that Allen didn't think he was trying. Kaden loved his sprout, he really did but he didn't know how he could make Allen to see it. He wanted it to work so bad he could feel it down to his bones. If it stayed like this, calm and peaceful, Kanda knew he could fall for the boy again. After all boys like Allen were hard to find.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Five (Who you'd be today by Kenny Chesney)<strong>

Kanda couldn't believe that the short stack was gone. It seemed like a dream or a horrible nightmare. The pain hurt deep inside and he could see Allen's smile and hear his laugh. It wasn't fair, he had been too young! He was just there and then in moment he was gone.

The samurai couldn't stop thinking about him as he looked up into the blue sky that held none of the inner pain he was feeling.

"No one can take your place short stack," Kanda said to the to the recently dug grave that now held Allen Walker's body. "Sunny days hurt the most, they remind me of you. Don't worry about me though, I know we'll meet again someday, Short stack."

* * *

><p><strong>Song Six (Flavor of the Week by American hi-fi)<strong>

Kanda couldn't stand it. Allen was so in love with Lavi and he hated it. The pervy redhead didn't even know anything about Allen. He was just using him. Allen did everything for the redhead and was repaid with Lavi going behind his back with Lenalee. Kanda wished he could make the short stack see that he didn't mean anything to Lavi, he was just the choice of the week. Kanda knew everything about Allen, what he like, what he hated. He knew his hopes and dreams. He knew his past and understood it. Why couldn't Allen see that Lavi cant love him like he dose.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Seven (If Tomorrow Never Comes by Garth Brooks)<strong>

Kanda lay awake watching Allen sleep. His face so peaceful and calm, a contradiction to the usual pain that was on it on an almost daily basis. The dark haired samurai looked away, out the window, at the stairs. He couldn't help but wonder if Allen would know how much he loved him if they never made it to the next day.

Looking back at Allen he smiled a rare smile before reaching a hand out and brushing the white locks of hair on his sprouts forehead.

"You're my only one Moyashi," he said lovingly. "I love you so much and if tomorrow never comes, I hope it was enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Song Eight (Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars)<strong>

Kanda knew Allen was little self conscious about his arm. The samurai exorcist hadn't helped when he refused to shake his hand when they had first meet. No whenever Kanda compliments him Allen doesn't believe him.

"Kanda do I look ok?" the small white haired teen asked. His hair was down in his eyes like it always was, pink lips looking kissable as ever. But Kanda frowned when he saw that Allen was wearing long sleeves and a glove on his cursed hand. Silently the older teen walked over and took his lovers hand. Slowly he removed the glove, holding Allen's hand in his own. Allen looked suspired as his eyes widened in shock.

"Don't hide it moyashi," he said softly before bringing the cursed hand up and placing a soft kiss on it. "You perfect just the way you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Song Nine (Here's to the Nights by Eve 6)<strong>

"Are you the now or never kind?" Allen asked with a mischievous smirk as he grabbed Kanda's hand and dragged him off to his room.

"What are you doing short stack?" the samurai demanded. Allen looked back at him before opening his door and shoving Kanda inside. He backed the older teen up until he fell onto the bed.

"I'm leaving again tomorrow," Allen informed. "Are you alright with just tonight?"

"What?"

"I want to feel alive," the younger confessed. "Just for tonight," with that he learned over and captured the cold man's lips in a sheering kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Ten (Stolen by Dashboard Confessional)<strong>

Kanda sat down on the sandy banks of the river. It was almost fall, summer fading away like the wind. The samurai was in deep thought as he held Mugen across his lap. It hadn't been that long that Allen had joined the black order. The head strong rash teen with his over flowing emotions did something to him. He could feel his cold heart melting in his chest when ever the younger teen was close by. His smile was like the sun, bright and shinning. His laugh a breath of fresh air. Kanda didn't know when it happened or how but he knew. The bean sprout of a boy had stolen his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i saw someone else did this and it looked like fun so i thought i'd try it, hope you enjoyed these little drabbles ^_^ they were sure fun to write lol. I doubt I'll make any of them full length fics but I hope u liked them anyway. For some Lenalee and Lavi drabbles you should check out Thorny21's<strong>


End file.
